


Hilo

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: James la sintió estrujarlo tan fuerte como podía de nuevo, los brazos de Lily eran el sitio donde todo tenía sentido, el lugar donde supo lo que correcto de lo incorrecto.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Lily Luna Potter
Kudos: 2





	Hilo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Las partes que tienen un * es por que son parte de una canción llamada Thread, de Keane, y es utilizada sin lucro alguno.

Apenas había llegado a Londres hacía unos minutos atrás, hacía algunos años que no estaba en esa ciudad, y no por gusto, sino porque ese había sido el trato, verse una vez, cada cuatro años, ese día extra, era un triángulo de las Bermudas, un lapso en el tiempo que no existía, era el día que habían elegido, porque al igual que ellos, sólo existían en esas 24 horas, y de ahí, hasta la siguiente ocasión.

Sonrió cuando vio a la joven a unos pasos de él, con una pequeña maleta, y su cabello pelirrojo danzando con el viento, pagó la flor, y se giró, otorgándole esa misma sonrisa de siempre.

—Bienvenido de nuevo a casa –le extendió una flor.

—Gracias –la sujetó, para después acercarse a ella y besarla –te he extrañado tanto, Lily –musitó, en un tono bajo.

—Y yo a ti, Jamie –sonrió, acariciando su rostro, se había dejado la barba, la última vez que habían estado juntos, ella mencionó que le agradaría verlo sin afeitarse alguna vez, y quiso complacerla.

—Me alegra –admitió, quitándole la maleta, y sujetándola él.

—Luces extremadamente guapo ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio?

La pregunta no fue tan inocente, ya que se había pegado a él, restregándose como si fuese un gatito, marcando su territorio, sus pequeñas manos se colocaron en sus abdominales, que comenzaban a ser más firmes, contrario de la última vez que se habían visto.

—Un poco, solamente.

—Las chicas deben derretirse por ti ¿no es así? –su mano fue hasta su cuello, atrayéndolo a ella un poco, para besar su mandíbula.

No se contuvo, dejó caer las cosas al suelo, sujetándola con ambas manos, para poder besarla de una forma tan pasional, tan desesperada, tenerla una vez, cada cuatro años era algo impensable, la amaba, y el mundo muggle les daba una libertad para poder ser ellos, para besarse en público, para decirse cuanto se amaban sin temor a ser fotografiados, juzgados y ser la vergüenza de la familia.

—Te amo –murmuró, alejándose de ella –y ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí existir cada cuatro años para ti, de esta manera?

—Esa es la razón por la que no has vuelto ¿no?

—Para ti es más sencillo, digo, estás con él ¿no?

—James, por favor, sabes cómo es esto… hicimos un trato, un plan, esto es mejor que nunca ¿no lo crees?

No dijo nada, era cierto, aunque, recordaba cuando eso comenzó, él tenía 19 y Lily 17, había sido un año completamente maravilloso, poder estar con ella en todas las vacaciones, aunque su amor había nacido desde antes, lo llevaron a lo sexual hasta que ella cumplió la mayoría de edad; y desde ese momento, un nuevo mundo se había abierto para él, aunque no del todo para ella, quien de los dos, era la más razonable a que eso debería dejar de pasar.

Fue hasta que James cumplió los 20, en un año bisiesto, que Lily propuso verse ese día exclusivamente para ser ellos; a él le pareció bien, pero le tomó tres meses, hasta descubrir que ella estaba saliendo con Stuart McLaggen.

Ahora eran un joven matrimonio, boda, a la que él no asistió, y se sorprendió cuando ella llegó a su habitación de hotel, el día estipulado anteriormente.

—Sí, tienes razón –se encogió de hombros –es sólo que… desearía poder tener la libertad de estar contigo todos los días, por el resto de nuestras vidas, no como tu hermano, Lily…

—Shhh –pidió, lo que menos necesitaban era que algún muggle los escuchara e hiciera un escándalo por esas palabras –deberíamos irnos, a menos que no quieras.

—Jamás voy a decirte que no, lo que me pregunto es ¿Cuánto más haremos esto?

—Deberías preocuparte por el ahora, no por el futuro, Jamie –sonrió.

La vista desde la habitación del hotel, al que siempre iban era maravillosa, y gracias a los hechizos que hacían, podrían entregarse el uno al otro desde cualquier parte de esas cuatro paredes.

—X—

Lily se aferró a James todo lo que pudo, al sentirlo en su interior, terminando en ella, avanzó con ella hasta la cama, y se recostó a su lado, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su piel pálida.

—No quiero que este día termine –admitió ella, levantando su mirada olivo hasta la avellana de él.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero –admitió, con la vista fija en un punto del cuerpo de Lily, pero en realidad, no veía ese lugar –soy tan feliz cuando estoy contigo, que todo lo demás, simplemente deja de existir.

—James, por favor –suplicó.

—Dime ¿él te hace feliz? –la observó.

La joven se quedó callada, siempre se habían contado todo, o casi todo, informarle que Stuart le había planteado la posibilidad hacía un par de semanas atrás, de tener un hijo, sería algo que pondría como loco a James, sería arrebatar algo más de él, un sueño que tenían, que aunque era claramente imposible, no dejaba de ser una de las fantasías de su hermano mayor.

—Bueno…

—No me mientras, Lily, dímelo, quizás, eso ayude un poco.

—Stuart realmente lo intenta –admitió –sería muy feliz con él, si no sintiera esto por ti, James –acarició su rostro –te amo a ti, sin importar que él sea mi esposo ¿lo comprendes?

—Claro ¿por eso eres ahora Lily McLaggen? –Se burló –creí que habías prometido que seguirías con nuestro apellido.

—Si soy McLaggen y tú Potter, la gente no sospechará nada.

—Hay gente con el mismo nombre que son matrimonios, con el mismo apellido sin necesidad de estar emparentados, Lily.

—No te enfades, este es nuestro día, en el que soy tuya, y tú eres mío, si quieres pelear, lo haremos, otro día, en el que vuelvas a ser mi hermano, pero hoy no.

—X—

La respiración agitada de Lily lo tranquilizó, sus piernas aún estaban enredadas en su cadera, su intimidad lo seguía albergando a pesar de que habían llegado al límite del placer. La besó suavemente.

Observó el reloj, eran las 11:56 de la noche, el encanto se rompería pronto, y no quería.

—Promete que volverás a casa, no quiero que me dejes, Jamie.

—Parece que no me comprendes, Lily, jamás te dejaría, estoy colgando de un hilo que me conecta contigo, a quien siempre he sido, a todo lo que dijimos que haríamos, un hilo fino, no lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar el peso del deseo y la desesperación.*

—James –suplicó Lily.

—Es así, sin fin, las fibras comienzan a desgarrarse, estos años de estar como uno, solo fueron arrastrados.*

—James, ¿en serio estás haciendo esto? –lo empujó lejos de ella.

El chico abandonó el interior de la pelirroja, rompiendo la conexión que habían tenido en ese momento, en todo ese tiempo.

—Perdóname, recuerda que soy un buen hombre, pero no lo suficientemente bueno.*

—En serio, no te comprendo –sollozó dolida.

—No me odies, sólo soy un tipo enamorado y colgando de un hilo*, esto tarde o temprano terminará, cortarás todo lo que soy, Stuart un día querrá tener hijos, y no vas a negarte, te conozco, y no podré soportar el dolor de perderte para siempre.

—Soy tu hermana, James, jamás vas a perderme –soltó desesperada.

—Eres mi hermana, Lily –aceptó –eso ha hecho que te pierda para siempre de la manera en que te amo.

—Me tengo que ir, ya es media noche –hizo el ademán de irse.

—Por favor –la sujetó –sólo una última vez –suplicó.

La pelirroja lo observó un largo instante, aventurándose a besarlo, tan apasionadamente, como para que eso lo hiciera recapacitar en la locura que estaba diciendo.

James la sintió estrujarlo tan fuerte como podía de nuevo, los brazos de Lily eran el sitio donde todo tenía sentido, el lugar donde supo lo que correcto de lo incorrecto*.

—X—

Lily tomó una ducha rápida, él la observó vestirse lentamente, esperando que él se retractara de romper aquello, pero no lo hacía, él podía vivir con esa incertidumbre, y esperaba que ojalá ella pudiese entender*.

Iba a retractarse, pero la locura se agarró de su garganta y se aferró a sus manos, bajó la cabeza, bueno, tal vez sólo era su tiempo*.

—James –suplicó de nuevo, cuando estaba lista para marcharse.

—No te preocupes por mí, Lily, sólo perdimos el camino, intentaste ser todo para él, y terminaste con un amor que se extiende demasiado, acabo de perder nuestro camino –dijo con una sonrisa dolida –las paredes que construimos fueron arrastradas*.

—Te amo –se subió sobre la cama, yendo hasta él, lo besó de nuevo, de forma suave –y aunque lo nuestro termine aquí y ahora, te lo digo en serio, nada hará que deje de amarte, y yo no haré nada, para dejar de hacerlo.

—M—

James llegó a casa de sus padres, habían pasado unos meses desde que había ido a Londres, Febrero distaba mucho de ese frío Diciembre, observó a sus progenitores listos para salir.

—Perdón, vine sin avisar, no pensé que…

—Ah, James –soltó su madre alegre –que bueno que vienes, ven con nosotros, se pondrá muy feliz de verte.

—De verme ¿quién? –elevó una ceja.

—Todos –sonrió –ven conmigo, anda.

Su madre no le dio tiempo de negarse, sólo había sido un impulso de idiotez que lo había llevado de nuevo a la ciudad, a la casa de sus padres, esperando por verla.

—Ah, James –soltó Molly Weasley, feliz, así que la gente presente, lo observó, se levantaron a abrazarlo.

—Gracias, gracias –soltó incómodo.

—Ven, supongo que te avisaron, se pondrá feliz de verte, ha estado de un humor…

Molly seguía parloteando, pero él estaba tan confundido que no entendía nada, abrió la puerta de una habitación, y entró porque su abuela lo empujó de forma poco dulce.

Su pequeña hermanita estaba sentada en la cama, con un bebé en brazos, al que estaba dándole pecho, su garganta se secó, al verla así, y no era el momento para eso, se iba a aclarar la garganta, pero escuchó la voz de su madre y algunas personas que venían detrás de él, pasaron, empujándolo.

—Ah, Lily, cada vez está más hermoso –aduló Ginny Potter, acariciando la cabeza del bebé.

—Lo sé –soltó alegre, levantando la vista, se quedó quieta al verlo.

—Llegó a casa cuando veníamos a verte –soltó Ginny –lo traje, supongo que le avisaste ¿verdad?

—Ah, la verdad, es que no, mamá –aceptó Lily, apenada.

La mirada del chico fue hasta el bebé, que tenía una pequeña gorra que cubría casi todo de él, la ropa era de invierno, haciendo que se viera un poco extraño.

—Ven a conocer a tu sobrino, James Sirius –lo reprendió su abuela –yo sigo diciéndolo, Ginny, Jesse me recuerda a James, cuando nació, es que… es casi una copia.

—Lo sé, incluso el cabello es igual al de James –soltó Ginny –pero supongo que heredó demasiado de Harry, si Lily tiene el pelo rojo, es un milagro –soltó divertida la mujer.

El chico se quedó callado, sin decir nada, observando a Lily, con las palabras de su madre y abuela rebotando en su mente ¿había una pequeña y remota casualidad?

— ¿Dónde está Stuart? –Musitó James con la boca seca –para felicitarlo, debería ser el primero en estar presumiendo a su hijo.

—Hace unos días, lo llamaron por trabajo, no quería ir, pero…

—Ya, ya, yo lo pondré al tanto –habló Hugo.

—No…

—Sí, tú estás alimentando a tu hijo, ya después podrás gozar a tu hermano todo lo que quieras.

Tanto James como Lily se sintieron incómodos por las palabras de Hugo, él no sabía que tan ciertas eran.

—No comprendo ¿Dónde estamos? –cuestionó James.

—Es la casa de Stuart y de Lily –se encogió de hombros.

—Ya ¿dónde está realmente? –frunció el ceño.

—Llegó un día, y le pidió a Rose que le ayudara a promover el divorcio, no dijo nada más, sólo eso, y bueno, todos sospechamos que ella tenía una aventura, pero después se reconcilió con Stuart, pero conforme avanzaba su embarazo, comenzaron los problemas, y más cuando lo vio, ya sabes, sobre que ella había estado con alguien más y él sospecha que el bebé no es suyo, ya sabes, porqué está claro que el bebé no es de Stuart, al menos, no se parecen en nada, y bueno, hasta perece tuyo –lo golpeó en el estómago, en tono de broma.

La sorpresa de James debió ser muy clara en su rostro, porque Hugo no sirvió el whisky, sino que volvió a bajar la botella.

—No me jodas ¿en serio, tú y Lily?

—Hugo –frunció el cejo, intentando aparentar asco.

—Sí, tú y ella, ya sabes, les gusta coger uno con otro ¿no es así? Ah, ahora comprendo por qué lo llamó Jesse –negó.

—No vayas…

—A decir nada, bueno, no me incumbe, cada quién –se encogió de hombros –así que te serviré ese whisky, para celebrar que tienes un hijo –soltó divertido.

—X—

Lily salió apresurada de su habitación una vez que Jesse se durmió, y su familia se había marchado, aunque tenía la esperanza de que él no lo hubiese hecho, se quedó en el umbral de la cocina, al ver su espalda, su cabello estaba alborotado, y la botella de whisky estaba a la mitad.

—James –lo nombró.

Su hermano se giró, avanzó hasta ella y la besó, dando dos pasos en dirección a la habitación.

—Tranquilo, casanova, apenas hace siete días que Jesse nació, contrólate un poco –se burló Hugo –vaya, sin duda fue un día de San Valentín bastante caliente, y dijiste que no, Lily –se burló.

—Lo dedujo –la tranquilizó –por el momento no nos echará de cabeza –se encogió de hombros.

—Los dejaré solos –se puso de pie el pelirrojo y salió de la casa.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era mío? –La cuestionó y ella negó divertida.

—Stuart quería un hijo, le mentí, diciendo que no podía, así que hicimos pláticas para iniciar con un tratamiento, pero fui antes, antes de estar contigo, así que…

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Porque te pusiste en tu maldito plan de que un hilo demasiado débil…

—Estaba dolido, porque no puedo estar cerca de ti, y ahora, tampoco podré estar cerca de mi hijo –bufó.

—James, lo lamento ¿de acuerdo?

—Eso es lo único que dirás, que lo lamentas ¿qué debo hacer yo? –observó a otro lado, enfadado, intentando controlarse.

—No lo pensé en ese momento, si te decía que Stuart quería un hijo… te ibas a poner histérico.

—Claro, pero al menos tendrías un hijo _de él,_ Lily, al cual adoraría por ser tuyo, pero ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora que mi hijo le diga papá a otro?

Lily se limpió las lágrimas. —La abuela dice que deberías ser el padrino, ya que Jesse se parece tanto a ti.

—La abuela dice, pero ni tú, _ni tu esposo,_ quieren o lo han hablado ¿cierto? –bramó.

—No creo que se niegue, con el tiempo aceptará que se parece a ti, de la misma manera en que la hija de tío Dudley se parece a papá –se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora tendré que cuestionar a papá, no vaya a ser que sea el padre biológico ¿no? –negó.

—James, por favor –lo sujetó.

—M—

James observó al pequeño Jesse, era fácil para él acostumbrarse a eso, estaba recostado contra su pecho, como Lily solía hacerlo, sonrió melancólico, mientras él sostenía a su hijo, ahora ahijado, la mujer de su vida era sostenida por otro hombre.

—Vaya ¡Pero cómo ha pasado el tiempo! –chilló Rose –Jesse tiene tres años ya –soltó emocionada –aún sigo enfadada porque no me dejaron ser la madrina.

—Nadie mejor que James, digo, después de todo, Lily lo adora, a veces pienso, que si no fuesen hermanos, estarían casados -Stuart sonrió.

—Aun así, Rose –habló Lily –quería pedirte un favor ¿podrías cuidar a Jesse el 29 de febrero? –James la observó serio –tengo un par de asuntos que hacer fuera de la ciudad, y no podré llevarlo conmigo.

—Claro, por mí no hay problema.

La pelirroja se acercó para poner una cobija sobre su hijo, que se había negado a quitarse de los brazos de su padrino todo el día, y bueno, sólo lo veía pocas veces al año.

—Un compromiso ¿eh? –se burló James.

—Dímelo ahora ¿nos encontraremos ahí? –lo observó.

—Ahí estaré, como siempre lo estoy, cada cuatro años.

—Te amo, James –acarició su mejilla, y le besó en la comisura de los labios, acto que nadie percató.

—Quien dijera, ese hilo en lugar de desgarrarse, se hizo más fuerte.


End file.
